cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Alyssa Milano
Alyssa Milano (1972 - ) Deaths in Film *''Public Enemies (Public Enemy #1)'' (1996)'' Amaryllis: Neck snapped by Frank Stallone, who then tosses her body in a lake. *Pathology (2008)'' [Gwen Williamson]: Poisoned (off-screen) when Michael Weston puts nitroglycerine under her tongue after drugging her with ether; her body is shown afterwards lying in bed when Milo Ventimiglia discovers her, and again later on as Milo performs the autopsy on her. (A special effects dummy was used for the autopsy scene.) (Nudity alert: Full-frontal of the special effects dummy, not from Alyssa.) (Thanks to John) *''DC Showcase: The Spectre'' (2010; animated short)'' Brenner: Killed by a tornado of money made by Jim Corrigan the Spectre (voiced by Gary Cole) in order to punished her for killing her father: Foster Brenner (voiced by Jeff Bennett (II)). Deaths in Television *Charmed: Deja Vu All Over Again (1999)'' [Phoebe Halliwell: Hurled into a wall by Carlos Gomez' magical powers; she is later brought back to life when David Carradine creates a time-loop, and dies once again when Carlos hurls her into the wall a second time. She returns to life in the next time-loop and survives the rest of the episode. *''Charmed: Morality Bites (1999)'' [Phoebe Halliwell]: Executed by being burned at the stake (in a more contemporary manner), when the sisters experience a possible future. *''Charmed: Pardon My Past (2000)'' [Phoebe Halliwell/''P. Russell]: Playing a dual role as both "Phoebe" and her past-life incarnation, "P. Russell" is strangled by her cousins (Holly Marie Combs and Shannen Doherty) when "Phoebe" has a vision of the past. *Charmed: Ex Libris (2000)'' [Phoebe Halliwell]: Decapitated with a sickle (off-camera) by Scott Lincoln, in a vision of the future which cuts away just before impact. This future death is prevented when Rebecca Cross' spirit saves her. *''Charmed: Brain Drain (2001)'' [Phoebe Halliwell]: Explodes (along with Rose McGowan) when Bennet Guillory uses his supernatural powers on them; this turns out to be Alyssa's vision of the future, which is later prevented from coming about. *''Charmed: A Witch in Time (2002)'' [Phoebe Halliwell]: Turns to ash (along with Rose McGowan) when Jason Brooks turns his power on them. Their deaths are later undone when Holly Marie Combs goes back in time and prevents them. *''Charmed: Y Tu Mummy Tambien (2003)'' [Phoebe Halliwell]: Mummified by Adrian Paul's magic powers; she is later brought back to life when Rose McGowan reverses the spell. *''Charmed: I Dream of Phoebe (2004)'' [Phoebe Halliwell]: Killed (along with Holly Marie Combs and Rose McGowan) when a djinn (Saba Homayoon) wishes them dead; Holly is brought back to life by Brian Krause's powers, and they eventually manage to wish Rose and Alyssa back to life as well. *''Charmed: It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 2 (2004)'' [Phoebe Halliwell]: Burned to death, along with Rose McGowan, when the Elders blast them with flames; this turns out to be an illusion cast by Billy Drago to trick Holly Marie Combs. *''Charmed: Someone to Witch Over Me (2004)'' [Phoebe Halliwell]: Stabbed to death (along with Holly Marie Combs) with a clawed glove by Neil Hopkins; they are brought back to life by Brian Krause after he accepts the power of the Avatars. *''Charmed: Freaky Phoebe (2005)'' [Phoebe Halliwell]: After Suzanne Krull switches bodies with Alyssa, Alyssa's spirit is killed when Suzanne (in Alyssa's body) uses her powers to make Suzanne's body explode. She is later brought back to life when Holly Marie Combs and Rose McGowan manage to restore Alyssa's spirit to her proper body. *''Charmed: Kill Billie Vol.2 (2006)'' [Phoebe Halliwell]: Killed in an explosion, along with Rose McGowan and Marnette Patterson, during the final magic battle. Her body is shown afterwards when Holly Marie Combs discovers her. She is brought back to life in the following episode (Charmed Forever) when Holly and Brian Krause go back in time to save her. Notable Connections Daughter of Thomas Milano (editor) and Lin Milano (fashion designer) Ex-Mrs. Cinjun Tate (musician) Gallery Alyssa Milano in Pathology (1).jpg|Alyssa Milano in Pathology (1) alyssamilanocharmed.png|Alyssa Milano in Charmed: Someone to Witch Over Me alyssamilanopublicenemies.jpg|Alyssa Milano in Public Enemies (1996) Category:Actresses Category:1972 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Brunettes Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by staged suicide Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Child Actors Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Vegetarians Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:Mediamass Category:Disney Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Charmed Category:Public Enemies Category:Pathology Category:DC Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Awards Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:Liberals Category:Activists Category:Roman Catholic Category:Video Game Stars Category:Who's The Boss Cast Members Category:Melrose Place Cast Members Category:Female deaths by broken neck Category:Undone with Time Travel